Blossom's Wedding Bell Blues
by Palaidia
Summary: Dexter's getting married, but to who? Find out in this incredible tale that will blow your mind!


Hi I'm Palaidia and I would like to say that one: I own nothing except the plot

Two: if you like this crossover as much as I do then check out my other stories and review~!

To The Story!

Blossom was looking at an invention to her friend, who she secretly liked, but was afraid to admit it, Dexter's wedding. Blossom cursed herself for not owning up to her feelings before someone else took him which caused her to gasp. 'What's wrong with me I've never cursed in my life?' Blossom wondered as she stared down at the coursed wedding invention. Blossom went to see if she had anything to wear to such an occasion, figuring that since she knew the bride, she was expected to go. Blossom found a pleasant dress to wear and quickly put it on and went to do her hair in a pretty up do. 'Leave it to her to be inconsiderate of others and send out the inventions at the last minute,' Blossom thought bitterly.

(Two hours later)

Blossom was standing outside the chapel where everyone had gathered for the wedding. Blossom followed in; completely ignore the looks of pity she was getting from everyone. Suddenly strong arms enveloped her in a hug, "Oh Blossom, I'm so sorry it had to be this way," the bride's sister apologized.

"It's alright DeeDee," Blossom replied, "I should have confessed my feelings back then."

"Well I'll be seeing you around?" DeeDee asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," Blossom said in a barely audible whisper, "I'll see you."

Once Blossom found her seat the wedding started, and flower girls were coming down the ale throwing green leaves instead of flowers. Then came the bride's maids all dressed in bright forest green while carrying a bouquet of green leaves instead of flowers. Finally the bride walked down the ale, her raven black hair looked longer then the last time she saw it, while green eyes matched the leaves she was walking on and she had her arm leaked with her father, Professor Utoneium. Yes, Dexter was indeed marrying Buttercup, who knew they would actually work out. Blossom looked up at a smiling Dexter, he looked so happy, watching Buttercup walk down the ale, Blossom clenched her fists, how come her sister be marrying the guy she loved, when she knew that Blossom still loved him. Blossom was about to get up and leave when the priest said the very phrase that would decide her fate, "If anyone should object that these two be wed may they speak know or forever hold their peace."

Feeling the rush of adrenaline Blossom stood up and exclaimed, "I Object!"

There were gasps among the crowd, but Blossom didn't care, she was only looking at Dexter. She saw her sister sigh in relief, "It's about time leader girl," Buttercup growled, "for a second there I thought you were actually going to allow me to marry Dorkster!"

Blossom was dumbstruck as both the young adults shivered at the thought of living together and having kids. "What are you two talking about?" Blossom asked.

"We'll tell you later but right now you have a wedding to attend," DeeDee said dragging Blossom into the back where another wedding dress was, "don't want to miss you big day do you?"

"No, but-," Blossom started but was cut off by DeeDee pushing Blossom out in the wedding dress and handing her a bouquet of pink roses.

"No buts now get out there before you lose my brother again!" DeeDee ordered.

Blossom nodded and ran for the alter; where Dexter was waiting for her, "Wow you actually came through," Dexter said in disbelief, "I didn't think you would."

"And miss my own wedding," Blossom said, "now what kind of bride do you think I am?"

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this women, Dexter Breen, do you take Blossom as your wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"With all my heart," Dexter replied squeezing Blossom hand.

"And do you Blossom Utoneium take Dexter as your husband, to having and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"With all of my soul and all of my being," Blossom replied.

After Blossom and Dexter exchanged rings the priest said the final words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Blossom looked into Dexter's eyes and lifted a hand up to his face as she snatched his glasses off his face, he gave out a gasp in protest. Blossom quickly rapped her arms around Dexter neck and swift pulled him down to her level then pressed her lips onto his. Dexter gave out a sigh of relief as he kissed back, causing the whole crowd to burst into applauds.

And so began Blossom's married life.


End file.
